The invention relates generally to a wall structure resembling natural stone. More specifically, the invention relates to a facade or veneer suitable for placement on structures such as buildings, fences or walls in which individual sections fit closely together resembling natural stone.
Many consumers and building owners prefer wall structures resembling natural stone such as ledgestone, field stone and quarried rock. The use of natural stone is limited by factors such as expense, availability, and difficulty of handling and transport due to heavy weight. Additionally, some geographic areas are subject to earthquake activity. This geological phenomenon can render traditional stone structures impractical or dangerous. The present invention provides a decorative or aesthetically pleasing facade which is lightweight and low cost as compared to a natural product.